


Stronger than You

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Boy-Sorcerer and the One Eyed Ghoul [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Badass Harry, Badass Kaneki Ken, Evil Harry, Good Harry, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry is Lord Potter, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(parodies of Garnet's stronger than you and other steven universe songs)</p><p>Stronger than You in other versions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Version

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own harry potter, tokyo ghoul or steven universe or the song
> 
> Note: You might want to read Harry's Big Brother, Kaneki's Little Brother to understand Harry and Kaneki lyrics...
> 
> I edited the lyrics a little

This is Harry,

Lord of Potters

Here to say that I’ll never surrender to the likes of you

For us brothers deserves much better

And every part of me is screaming “don’t kill him”

I’m not going to make this easy for you

Come at me, if you think you’ll win this battle

 

Let’s go, it’s me and you

Let’s go, I'm not afraid of you

 

Go ahead and try to take me if you’re able

Can’t you see that our brotherhood is stable?

Don’t underestimate me or you will fail

Because I’m not something that’s so frail

You’re not going to separate us ever!

We’re going be together forever

If you think you can win then come and take me

But you will not break our connection

 

For I am made

Of courage of

courage, courage, courage

 

I am a sorcerer

This is my power

And if you think you can stop me

Then you need to think again

I won’t back down so easy

So try to comprehend

That I won’t let you take my people

And I won’t let you hurt my brother

 

Go ahead and try to take me if you’re able

Can’t you see that our brotherhood is stable?

He has never shown me cruelty

And you’re all so blinded by your duty

And everything I do, I do for them

I can’t stand by as I watch you hurt him

 

I am his hope

I am his light

I am his happiness

 

I am made

Of courage of

(And it’s stronger than you)

courage, courage, courage

(And it’s stronger than you)

courage, courage, courage

(And it’s stronger than you)

courage, courage, courage


	2. Dark Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark version of Harry's stronger than you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this might be edited

This is Harry,

Lord of Darkness

Here to say that I’ll never surrender to the likes of you

For he deserved much better

And every part of me has begged you “don’t kill him”

I’m going to make this hell for you

Come at me, if you think you’ll win this battle

 

Let’s go, it’s me and you!

Let’s go, Your nightmare come true!

 

Go ahead and try to take me if you’re able

Can’t you see that our brotherhood was stable?

Don’t underestimate me or you will fail

Because I’m not something that’s so frail

You can never separate us never!

We’re going be together forever

If you think you can win then come and take me

But you will never break our connection

 

For I am made

Of vengeance of

vengeance, vengeance, vengeance

 

This will be your hell!

You will die as well!

And if you think you can stop me

Then you need to think again

I will bring you nightmares

So try to comprehend

That I will hunt down all your allies

And I won’t let you kill my brother

 

Go ahead and try to take me if you’re able

Can’t you see that our brotherhood was stable?

He has never shown me cruelty

but you were all so blinded by your duty

And everything I do, I do for him

I can’t stand by as I watch you kill him

 

I am his despair

I am his darkness

I am his wrath

 

I am made

Of vengeance of

(And it’s stronger than you)

vengeance, vengeance, vengeance

(And it’s stronger than you)

vengeance, vengeance, vengeance

(And it’s stronger than you)

vengeance, vengeance, vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about editing the lyrics sooner or later...

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Harry is singing to? CCG? Aogiri?


End file.
